Higashiyama Midori
Midori Higashiyama '(東山みどり) was born April 11,1995.She is a current member of GLiTTER and a former member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei.Higashiyama joined the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei in 2008,alongside Fukumura Mizuki,Takeuchi Akari and Kaneko Rie.Higashiyama was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~concert. Bio *'Name: 'Higashiyama Midori (東山みどり) *'Nicknames: 'Mido (御堂), Green Tea (煎茶),Onii-Chan *'Birthdate: 'April 11,1995 (age 17) *'Birthplace: 'Hokkaido,Japan *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '148 cm *'Hello!Project Status **'2008-06-22 Egg **2013-05-23 Egg Graduated **2013-05-23 GLiTTER Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2013-05-23 Member *'Years in Hello!Project: '''4 years *'GLiTTER Color': '''Green ' *'Specialty: '''Double dutch *'Dislikes: Cheese *'Favorite Food: '''Cressants *'Least Favorite Food: 'Tunafish *'Favorite Colors: 'Light Green,Red *'Favorite Animal: 'Leopard *'Favorite Flower: 'Dandelion *'Favorite Animes: 'Hetalia,Pokemon *'Lucky Day: 'May 23 *'Looks Up To: Kawazu Autumn & Zau Chen *'Hello!Project Groups' **'Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008-2013) **GLiTTER (2013-present) *'Other' **'DOUBLIN' (2010-present) History 2008-2010 She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki,Kaneko Rie and Takeuchi Akari. In 2010,Higashiyama formed a double dutch group with Kaneko Rie and Taguchi Sayuki.The group name is DOUBLIN'. 2011 She was a back up dancer for Nakamura Ayame's QUEEN AI. Participated as a back up dancer for Nakamura Ayame's 2011 spring tour. 2012 Higashiyama participated in the Morning Musume 11th generation auditions,but dropped out of the final round due to pneumonia. 2013 It was announced on the last day of the Hello!Project Winter Tour that Higashiyama would be forming the group GLiTTER with Xiao Miya and Matsumoto Yukiko. It was announced that DOUBLIN' would be participating in an idol double duch contest,at the Fukuoka Hall,on April 27,2013. February 21,It was reported that due to allergies that she would be taking a break from the Hello!Project.Higashiyama returned March 3,2013. May 23,she made her official debut under GLiTTER on the last day of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ event. Discography Singles participated In GLiTTER *2013.04.08 Kira Kira KAKUMEI *2013.06.24 SHINE♦ Works Movies *2011.01.19 Cries *2013.07.18 TOMO=TEKI TV Programs *2010-2013 Higashiyama Midori with.... (Host) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life Music Videos *2009 Guardians 4 - Omakase♪Guardian (as back dancer) *2011 Nakamura Ayame - QUEEN AI (as back dancer) T.V Shows Other *2008 Pokemomubi What Day Is Today? Egg Day! (ポケモームービー 今日は何の日?エッグの日!) (irregular appearance) Trivia *She is close friends with Kaneko Rie and Miyazaki Yuka. *Higashiyama is the only Kenshuusei to release her own show. *Tsunku stated that her having her very own show was a miracle for her. *Higashiyama is one of the most talented kenshuusei,stated by Tsunku himself. *When her debut in GLiTTER was announced,she also announced that she would be passing down the leader role of the Kenshuusei to Kaneko Rie,on February 29,2013. *Looks up to Kawazu Autumn for her confidental personality and her dominant voice. *Told Saho Akari on "Higashiyama Midori with...." that she had a bad experience with cheese when she was seven. *Is an only child. *Higashiyama was Xiao Xiwang's while Xiao was in the Kenshuusei. *People never expected her to have a childish personality,because when she first debuted,she seemed quiet and shy. *Is known as "Onii-Chan" by most Hello!Project members due to the fact that she'll do anything for the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei. *Higashiyama is currently the shortest member of GLiTTER. *In "Kira Kira KAKUMEI",Higashiyama does a rap. Category:GLiTTER Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:2008 Debuts Category:Births in 1995 Category:Green Member Color Category:Leader